Kryptonian Vampire: New life, New story
by magical fan18
Summary: <html><head></head>Clark is going to a special academy where he is gonna be caught up with A Vampire, A Succubus, A Witch and A Snow Woman with a whole lot of new adventures for the Smallville hero Clark Kent. May be a possible Multi/Harem fic with some funny adult scenes.</html>
1. CH1:The Decision and Beginning

Kryptonian + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone and I hope you like my new story as I was surprised that no one had even thought of this as it makes sense for Clark to learn of how to be comfortable with his abilities in a school filled with powerful monsters and new supportive friends also I may make this a Harem fic and for those who have read my other stories I am sorry but I had this idea for a while and I could not stop until I had it out there for others to read but I am still dedicated to my other stories and will continue to make the other stories finished soon I am not sure when in the TV series that this story will take place but I am sure that it is around the third or fourth season or a mixture of the two so do not complain when both of the different series episodes crossover.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Decision and Beginning.<span>

In a large field a tall muscular black haired slightly tanned man with distinctive blue eyes that had small green flecks around the iris who was wearing a light blue shirt and a red jacket with worn-out denim trousers and large work boots was pondering a recent problem that had occurred earlier that day, Its affect it may cause for himself and that person's name is Clark Kent of Smallville, Kansas; the local teenager and farm boy.

At first this may seem like a normal average American farm boy teenager but the actual fact is that he is an alien humanoid being who had crash landed in a freak meteor shower that had destroyed half the town that Clark now lives in which he crash-landed during the disaster at the age of three years old and was found by two people who he considers his parents whose names are Jonathan and Martha Kent who have raised and discovered about Clark's strange but powerful abilities that had developed over time and have supported their now adopted son Clark through many trials and failures and would strive do so for a long time to come.

Clark's abilities according to his own observation and understanding are deprived from yellow sunlight and give him Super-speed, strength, hearing and heat vision plus x–ray vision and has used them time and time again to save other's in danger from strange things that happen to the town of Smallville and make it safer for those who live in it. But now Clark is thinking back to earlier from today when he received an invitation to Yokai Academy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier On<span>_

_Clark was walking to the mailbox for any letters that had arrived for him or his parents while also contemplating how Lana Lang his old high-school crush is in Paris and how she is doing, how he was not always very truthful about his powers and real heritage, how he had lost the chance at having a relationship with her._

_He was distracted from his thoughts by a letter in the mail that was addressed to him and appeared to be written in English and from what he can remember from world studies classes Japanese writing and an unknown wax symbol holding the letter closed of which reads below it 'Yokai Academy' this name makes Clark concerned as it sounds like a school of which is confusing as he is already in the middle of high school and thinks that he should talk to his parents and open the letter with them as they may have more insight into this than him._

_So Clark collects the other letters and heads inside the house where his parents are eating breakfast but look up when they see their son's concerned and confused face and his mother Martha asks "Clark Honey are you ok" Clark looks up at his parents and speaks nervously "Mom, Dad I got this strange letter about some academy with my name on it and I was wondering if you have any idea about that" both John and Martha are concerned at this and tell their son that they had no such involvement in this so the three people sit at the dining table and Clark opens the letter and reads aloud the contents_

_**Yokai Academy**_

_**Dear Mr Kent**_

_**You have been selected to attend Yokai Academy High School in Japan, the new term is beginning in a month's time from the date of this letter and I hope you attend; the instructions are below to read if you are to attend.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Headmaster Recxoist of Yokai Academy**_

_Clark's parents and himself read the instructions on how to get to the school and the transportation and it says that he was to be picked up near Tokyo airport in Japan at a bus stop and the school bus was to take him to the school from there and Clark's parents told him to wait outside so that they could discuss this privately and make a decision and so he goes outside hoping a solution could be found for this new problem they could be facing._

* * *

><p><span>Present Time<span>

That was an hour ago and His parents were still talking but he was sure that something could be done to solve this and Clark had already called on his mobile phone his friend Chloe Sullivan and his other friend Lex 'Alexander'* Luthor along with his long time friend Pete Ross and he told them what had happened and after some talking and research Chloe and Pete did not have any answers as they had tried to look up for anything on the academy but came out with nothing new.

Lex who had found something with some investigating of his own (A/N: Cough rich boy Cough) had confirmed with Clark that it was a real academy but was very exclusive and apparently Lionel Luthor, Lex's own father had tried to get Lex to attend this school but was denied which made it apparent how exclusive it really was but Lex had told Clark that he would contact him if any more news would come up about the academy.

Clark was taken out of his deep thoughts by his mother calling him inside to talk and when Clark went inside his parents were wearing anxiety on their faces and this made Clark nervous as to his parents decision for him so he sat down and waited for his parents to speak with him.

Soon after his mother spoke, "Clark we found a number for the school in the letter you had gotten and so we phoned it and talked to the headmaster of the school and apparently you have to attend as it is the rules of the academy that once you receive the letter that has been sent out with your name on it but you can leave the school after a year of attendance and return home if you do not want to attend any longer at the academy."

After his mother finishes speaking Clark absorbs what he has been told and contemplates the Pro's and Con's of doing this such as his life in Smallville and his friends, family also his work on the Farm.

However, he was brought out of his thoughts by his father telling him "Clark we know this is difficult for you to decide but I know your worries and I can manage the farm and I can ask Pete to help while your away if I need help and you may need this to help sort out what happened between you and Lana as you will be away from here and with a different scenery you may find out some of your own questions answered along the way."

Clark stared in amazement at his father's wisdom as he did not know that his dad was this smart and knowledgeable but that is not to say that he already knew his father was wise already but this was a shocking discovery.

His mother was in a similar state but happy that her husband had managed to give some great advice for her son and was also thinking that she had better start to teach Clark about Japan as she did go there as child with her father and was taught to learn how to speak Japanese and how to act in the society of Japan.

This would be for her a better precaution if Clark does go to the academy plus it will be a good way to spend the limited time left that she had with her son before he probably does go to Japan.

* * *

><p><span>A couple of weeks later...<span>

Clark is with Chloe his long time female friend whom he was with investigating on a lead about a weird occurrence in Smallville which is usual for the normally strange Kansas Town where weird is normal and strange happenings are abundant.

The reports that the two friends had gotten was that there had been reports of strange deaths happening near were the two were walking but the bodies of the victims who were killed all seem to be connected to the fact that they were regular joggers who take their walks through a local forest soon end up killed by strangling or knocking the victims out and then cutting their throats but the thing is that no evidence of fingerprints are shown on the body's of the victims but they all seem to happen in coordination with the time of day as the deaths seem to happen around noon time and had started about a week ago.

The duo Clark and Chloe who are investigating this mystery believe it has to do with Meteor-Infected (Kryptonite-Infected) individuals who are normally teenagers or young adults who become crazed super powered vigilantes and criminals when exposed to this source.

Clark is sure of this as there was a scattering of the special rocks that are remnants of the meteor shower some years ago which are also from Clark's home planet but they also weaken Clark's powers to the point that he ends up as strong as a newborn puppy if he is in contact with either a large quantity of the rocks or a single rock for a long period of time and could eventually kill him or make him terribly ill due to the special radiation that they give off.

The special rocks by Chloe and Clark's theories show that they could also lead to a local person living in the forest who does not like people jogging through the woods near where he/she lives and would then become able to deal with it themselves (i.e. kill them) due to the Rocks effects which include psychopathic or temperamental personalities and physical abilities/powers and Clark who with his over-curious friend Chloe are hoping to stop this from happening and save more lives.

Chloe tells Clark while they are searching for clues "So, Clark are you ok with leaving Smallville for the Land of the Rising Sun and going to this academy as you seem to be ok with it."

Chloe says curiously and anxiously with a smile while hoping that Clark will stay as she will miss Clark deeply and it will be rather boring without her friend around but she does hope that it will be ok for her and him and that Clark will be back home soon and she can get to see him again.

Clark sighs as he thinks of an answer as Clark does want to stay home in Smallville with his friends and family but it does sound like a new opportunity to meet new people and help others as he likes to do at home but now it will be in Japan.

Plus he is really enjoying his lessons with his mother as he seems to be able to Grasp the language very well and his studies of Japan's land and culture are coming along nicely.

He is also a little excited with all the stories of heroes and of the country and the Legends of Japan he also got from Lex, who is organizing a plane to take him to the airport near the scheduled bus stop where he is to get the actual bus to take him to the academy, to help in his studies also.

Clark finally replies to his blonde haired friend Chloe "I am sure I want to go but I do promise that I will be back for the holidays like Christmas and the other breaks I will get at the Academy and I will only be a phone call away if you want to talk at all plus I can send pictures of the somewhat secret academy."

Clark finishes his sentence with a smirk as Chloe had hounded on him when she could not get much information on the Academy and he had promised to get any info he could on the new school as soon as possible earlier on when he told his friends that he was going to go to the academy a week ago after his agonizing decisions on going to Japan.

A while later after some more discussions on Clark's trip to Japan and some thoughts on what he should do the duo of investigators come upon a trail of footprints in the leaves and mud by some trees and when Clark tries to listen with his powers and see through the woods with his X-ray vision he catches some movement ahead that looks like a person but seems strange as there seems to be a sort of mist covering the person's body and he can see this clearly (You know what his x-ray vision looks like so imagine what I am saying and use that to picture it).

Clark tells Chloe that he hears something ahead and the two go and look and when they arrive at the other side of the trees and bushes there is nothing there but more trees and bushes and when they get nearer with Clark up front and his friend in the middle they see what looks like foot prints of which he remembers is where he saw the mysterious person and when he walks up still leaving his friend nearby and then leans down to look at the footprints but when he studies them for less than a minute he hears a gasp from behind him and next a choking like sound and so he turns around quickly he sees that his friend seems to be trying to grasp her neck but looks as if an arm is around it but he cannot see anyone there.

But then by inspiration and quick thinking turns on his X-ray vision and he can now see the same misty outline of the person he could see earlier and realizes that this is a culprit who he now knows is male but can turn invisible by using the man's meteor ability and as quick as he could Clark dashes at super speed to the figure that has their arm around Chloe choking her and knocks the assailant of whom is thrown off, of the gasping Blond girl who is trying to regain her breath, into a nearby tree and is soon knocked out cold by Clark's collision which by being knocked out turns off the man's invisibility and helps reveal the assailant.

Of whom appears to be a young brown haired and bearded man who looks as if he could be a camper or a man who lives in the woods by his appearance and is definitely unconscious by the bump that is appearing in the man's head.

Clark quickly goes over to Chloe and sees that she is fine and breathing so he bends down and helps her up as she had fallen down when Clark forcefully took away the bearded man's hold on Chloe and when she can speak she says "Thanks Clark for the save and it seems that we got our killer of joggers," she finishes with some attempted humour to lighten the mood.

Once the murderer was apprehended by the police and warned of the person's ability it seems that it was time for the investigative duo Clark and Chloe to make their way home so they get in the nearby truck of which the black haired boy had driven near the woods earlier on.

Clark had dropped his friend off home for a rest and Clark is on the road again heading home to the Kent Farm as he only has two days left till he is to go to Japan and has to get ready.

Soon he is at home driving up to park the Truck where Clark can see Pete his best childhood friend's bike parked near the fence and seems to be inside and he is wondering why he is here, not that he minded it's just that Clark has not seen much of his friend after Clark had left last week as the school was notified of his transfer of education after the letter to the Academy was sent back with written acceptance to the new school.

He walks up to the front porch and opens the front door to see that his dad and best friend are talking in the living room and he can smell his Mom's cooking going on in the kitchen.

When his friend sees him walk in Pete smiles speaks to Clark in a friendly cheerful tone with a small smile, "Hey Clark, your dad was just talking to me about the work I'm gonna be doing on the farm while your away and I'm staying for Dinner as well; it should be ready soon."

He nods with a smile and not too soon dinner is ready and everyone is around the table eating while Clark tells his parents and friend about what happened in the forest with the invisible criminal and saving Chloe were his parents talk about it as usual when something like this happens to Clark (You may know what I mean if not then watch the show online or on TV) and his friend congratulates Clark on saving Chloe who he knows that Pete has a huge crush on the blond investigator but is too shy to tell her but he hopes it happens soon.

* * *

><p><span>Later on<span>

After Pete heads home Clark starts to pack his suitcase and bag for the trip to Japan and is making sure to bring some things to remind him of home like photos, knickknack's and a camera so he can take those pictures also Clark takes out of a bag on his bed that has the Academy Uniform which makes Clark grimace at its design.

It is a suit that has a Green blazer that reminds Clark too much of the Kryptonite rocks which they are properly called as he actually had learned some more of his alien heritage recently and its recent information like how his home planet is destroyed, he is the supposed last of his kind and he has some great destiny and so on.

The uniform also has a white shirt and Crimson red tie and black trousers along with dark brown shoes and he puts all this in his backpack to wear when he gets to Japan as he is to wear the suit when he is at the bus stop.

When he is finished he puts aside his things for travelling and goes to bed for sleep as he will be having a fun day tomorrow where he is going to be having a party the day before he leaves and he does not want to miss anything.

* * *

><p><span>Two days later.<span>

Clark is standing next to Lex's sports car thinking about the fun day he had and is happy he had such a fun time the other day as he, his parents and friends all spent their time hanging out at the Talon the local coffee shop where they had fun telling stories and enjoying each other's company and afterwards they went to see a film at the local theatre nearby were they saw The Last Samurai as it was selected by Lex who was able to get the projectionist to play it as it was a good thing for Clark who was going to Japan to see something involving the country and its history.

After all that they all had a wonderful dinner at his home which was made by his mother Martha and once dinner was done they all sat in the Living Room talking until it was time for bed where Lex drove Chloe and Peter home and he, his parents all went to bed to be ready for tomorrow and Clark's last few moments in his Home.

Clark was brought out of his memories by his parents coming outside to say goodbye to Clark and also his friends were behind them and when they all got near each other Chloe and his mother each gave Clark a kiss on the cheek and a gripping hug and his dad and Pete gave him a pat on the back and a handshake along with a goodbye but not Lex as he was going with him to Metropolis airport where he will say goodbye and see him off.

After some more goodbye's to everyone else Clark and Lex get into the car and drive off to the airport where he would be taking the plane to Japan soon and as they rode in the car Lex quizzed him on Japanese as his friend could speak it as-well but was too busy to teach Clark it as Lex was making all the preparations for the flight and researching the school that he will be going to. When they reached the airport they stepped out and headed to the private hanger where Lex had arranged a private hanger to take Clark to Tokyo were Clark will go to so he can be close to the bus stop.

When the plane is ready and set to depart Lex speaks to him before he leaves, "Now Clark I want to give you this as a little going away gift and it should be a good thing to look at on the plane and also I hope to see you when you get back on the holidays and you can call me if anything happens; I can try to help if I can at all."

Lex gives Clark a medium-sized rectangular wrapped present and a letter on top of it which Lex tells him to read before he opens the gift and then gives the man a good firm handshake and a pat on the back saying "See ya around Clark" and as the Kansas raised Hero waves back while getting on the plane as his rich bald friend backs away to let the plane take off safely and properly without Lex getting run over by the plane.

The plane was soon taking off the runway and as the aircraft is gliding in the air Clark wonders what life will be like in the 'Land of The Rising Sun' as Chloe had said before not knowing his life just got more interesting than he could possibly imagine living at Yokai Academy.

* * *

><p>*(wanted to put that in but was having trouble deciding if I should or not, so I just put it in anyway). Also I hope you know the meaning of the name Recxoist for the Headmaster if not try and figure it out by separating the words and see what they also spell and if you do not get it then you are not a true fan of Rosario + Vampire at all (Cross look at you).<p>

Please Review my story and give some tips as I am a little confused on how I am gonna put the San and Sama also the Chan onto the name's correctly. Hope you enjoyed my little episode in between the chapter as I got the idea from the TV show Reaper and it would be not that hard to put it in Smallville anyway look out for Clark's meeting of a certain Vampire and a whole lot of craziness. Thanks Polar bear king for your help in my corrections and hope to hear from you next time.


	2. CH2:The Monster Academy and A New Friend

Kryptonian + Vampire

Disclaimer: I am back and ready to continue this fic, Sorry I took a while as I was very busy finishing my other fics but I am now ready to begin the second chapter of this crossover and I hope that you enjoy it also for the honorific's I will use them sometimes in this fic like if I said "Thank you Senpai" then you would also imagine that Clark is speaking Japanese, it is just shown in English in this fic, this will go for sama, san and Chan along with the other honorific's that fit certain people. For those of you who have asked questions about Clark's powers being weakened or gone while he is at the Academy this chapter will answer most of them and the future ones will answer the rest. But for a clue to help you one of Clark's abilities will be unusable during his stay at the academy and that is all I can say on the matter, for now also this fic will use most text from Manga and some from the anime so watch out.

_**TEXT USED IN FIC & LATER CHAPTERS (except the first chapter) -**_

**Bold writing: Inner Moka (will be shown later in fic)**

Plain text: Normal speech – English and Japanese

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people_

Underlined text: Titles of places in fic and chapters.

_Underlined italic: Will be used for Flashbacks of characters._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

FYI: As soon as Clark will switch to Japanese then he will continue to do so it will be just shown in English.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Monster Academy and a New Friend<span>

Clark had only landed in Tokyo airport some time ago and he was now just waiting for his bags to arrive at the baggage claim and as he was waiting for his bag's and suitcases he thought about the gift and letter that was given to him by Lex and what it said when he had opened them on the plane coming to Japan.

* * *

><p><em><span>Earlier on in the plane.<span>_

_Clark picked up the package that he was given by Lex and wondered what it was but he first picked up and took the letter that with it read first it when he opened it as it said:_

_**Clark,**_

_**This letter is from me to tell you some things that you should know which I had found out while digging up about the Academy but I could not tell you as I had to deal with your flight plan and all of that for your trip to Japan. The name of the Academy, Yokai it actually means demon or monster which is a part of the legends and folklore of Japan and some people believe that they still exist today and with all of the weird things happening in Smallville it may not seem so farfetched as these Yokai could simply be altered creatures or human's that had come into contact with an unknown substance and had changed in strange but terrifying ways. Just saying to be careful as with your usual well known strange luck you may encounter what might be classified as Yokai and end up in danger. With this I have supplied in the package you a way to help you as inside are two rare but useful journal's detailing the different species of these 'Yokai' and their danger level and how you can deal with them if you need to when encountering one of these creatures. That is the first book, the second one is a selection of story's and legend's in Yokai tales which may give you clue's on how to help yourself that the first book cannot explain or supply. The two books were created by a group of researchers who had dedicated their life to studying and recording all Yokai facts and separate them from the false parts of the folklore of Japan.**_

_**Hope they can help you on your travelling.**_

_**From, Lex.**_

_Clark folded the letter up as he pondered his friend's advice and information as he agreed with the fact that these 'Yokai' could be really supernatural beings who were once regular people or animal's but had changed because of an unknown circumstance. He picked up the package and opened it to see two thick book's with different title's on the cover and each was different in colour for their binding's and cover as one book called__**" 'Yokai' A Definitive Encyclopaedia and its Facts "**__had a black cover but was in red writing whereas the other book that was titled__**" Tales and Myth's of the Yokai World "**__had a dark blue cover and was in white writing._

_Clark began to read the books while he waited to arrive in Japan._

* * *

><p><span>Now<span>

Clark had read most of the first book and had memorized the important facts along with the information and had skimmed the second one which he found a good read to amuse himself by some of the funny stories but he also remembered the somewhat gruesome tales in some of them and how some of the creatures that sounded really dangerous could exist.

Clark had just gotten his bag and went to the taxi parking area to catch a cab where once he found one he told the driver in Japanese which he found really easy to say and do surprisingly the directions to where he was to be picked up by the Academy bus and taken to the mysterious institution. 10 minutes later his taxi dropped Clark off near a residential area near a small park and he had paid the driver the exact amount of Yen (A/N:Japanese money) and after he took his belongings from the taxi's trunk he watched the taxi drive away.

Clark checked his watch and saw that he had 10 minutes until the bus was to pick him up so with the amount of time he had left he sped off using his super-speed and went into a nearby public lavatory and changed into his new uniform while placing his old clothes into his suitcase and leaving the lavatory and walked back to his spot where he was supposed to wait for the bus and not a few moments later a bus appeared but to Clark it looked old and a bit beat up which made Clark feel a bit disappointed in how the academy he was to go to seemed to be not that wealthy or how he thought it would be with how the bus looked but he shook the thought and told himself that not everything would be exactly perfect so with resolve he waited until the bus stopped to pick him up.

Which it did after a few seconds and when Clark got on he noticed that the driver looked strange but really creepy which gave Clark chills up his spine when he saw how the driver's eyes seemed to glow white under the shadow of his blue bus driver hat but snapped out when the driver spoke in a slightly creepy voice "Kent Clark" Clark remembered how Japanese people said their last name first when greeting others and have their first name said last so he responded by saying "Hai" the driver nodded and shifted his head as if to say _"take a seat"_.

Clark took a seat and set his bag and suitcase down next to his seat and waited for the bus to get going which was not long only a minute or two after the driver closed the door and wrote something on what looked like a clipboard. After a while as Clark saw that the bus was driving along an old motorway then an old road which seemed to be covered in large tree's which told him that the bus was now just outside Tokyo and after a bit the driver spoke "So...entering Yokai Academy eh" Clark nodded back and said "yes I am" as he noticed that they were coming up to a large dark nearly pitch black tunnel and as they were about to enter the tunnel the driver spoke again " Your American aren't you" Clark nodded and said in reply "It is weird being someplace completely different than what I am use to" the strange driver chuckled and replied somewhat darkly "Oh trust me where you're going you ain't seen nothing yet" Clark was confused at this but before he could reply they went into the tunnel which made Clark feel tense as he felt something odd going on outside the bus in this now pitch black tunnel and the weird small lights that passed by every few seconds and after a few moments Clark could see the end of the tunnel and when the bus came out of it he was gobsmacked and amazed by what he saw.

The place he was now in seemed to look as if it came out of a horror book or film as he could see that there was a dead forest with thousands of dried up petrified black looking leafless trees and surrounding them looked to be small and large tombstones also the entire land looked to be built on a long dark gray rocky plane with a cliff all along the land not too far from where the bus had just parked but the sea underneath the cliff face seemed to be not normal sea colour as it was blood red instead, all of this caused Clark to think that it was both scary and crazy to see or watch and he was snapped out of his shocked phase he heard the bus driver speak "this is your stop, time to get off" Clark did so numbly and grabbed his things and carried them off the bus with him where as soon as he stepped off the bus a strange feeling came over him as it felt like he was missing something he always had but he could not figure out what it was but was again snapped out of his thoughts by the bus driver who had turned the bus around so it was now facing the strange tunnel had said creepily "Welcome to your knew school boy, see you around and take care it might be dangerous" and within a few moments the bus had drove away into the tunnel leaving a confused and creeped out Clark who knew that chasing the bus now would be pointless as he did not know where he may end up next after seeing where he was right now he felt it was unsafe for him to try and do so, not that the place he was in seemed any less safe.

Clark shrugged his bag over his shoulder and using his hand rolled his suitcase along the path to the large building in the distance which he guessed was the academy which with his observation looked to be a large campus building from his position. (A/N: look for appearance of academy in Manga or Anime if you are curious) As Clark was walking towards the building he heard with his super-hearing the sound of something fast approaching and as he turned around to see what it was he saw a slightly strange looking teenage girl going really fast down a hill where he was and he could see that she could not stop as he heard her panicking and screaming when he saw him "Watch out" as soon as he saw that the girl was near him he sped fast around where the bike would have been had he not moved and he quickly lifted the girl off the bike when she was just about to pass him by and with a fluid motion he dropped his bag's and luggage behind him and grabbed the bike hard but not too hard so as to damage it badly where the bike stopped in its fast movement.

Clark paused to collect himself as he supported the still startled girl with his other hand that was not holding the bag had closed her eyes and was just opening them to see Clark close up to her and holding her which after a few moments of being startled by it she nervously said "Excuse me, could you let me down onegai shimasu" Clark blinked in surprise at how nice and polite the girl sounded so he nodded saying "Hai" and as he let her down he got a good look at her appearance which to him was kind of strange at how she looked.

she had surprisingly very long and shiny bubblegum pink hair which Clark could guess was from an anomaly which he knew was when a person was an albino but was supposed to grow red hair and the change in hair colour from white to red had stopped for some reason and result's for person's hair was that it had made it turn pink and afterwards the change was permanent, He also noticed that she had deep emerald eyes along with the pale complexion which he guessed was from being an albino and she also had rosy red cheek's on her face but the thing that made him pause was the ... ahem jewellery which was a choker around her neck and attached to it was a hook with a Rosario cross with a red gem which he guessed was a ruby of some kind and he could tell that the girl in front of him was very beautiful with an athletic type figure but was still well proportioned in certain areas (A/N: Remember he is still a hot blooded hormonal teenage male and even though he acts like a boy scout he can still be like any other regular male teenager) and he also noticed she wore the school uniform or at least the women's one which had a short brown tartan patterned skirt.

After Clark finished examining her appearance he spoke "Um are you alright, are you not hurt" the girl snapped out of her daze as she seemed to be looking at Clark's appearance also as the girl replied "Um yes I'm fine but how did you do that?" Clark blinked and answered back a little nervous "Um what do you mean" Moka looked at Clark curiously and replied "Stop me from crashing into you and falling off my bike as I was going pretty fast".

Clark was nervous at this as he did not know how to explain properly without it being suspicious until he came up with a good lie and idea of what to say as he spoke "I just have good reflexes and do a lot of sport's which have kept me aware of my surroundings and made it possible for me to stop you crashing" The girl seemed to accept this but then she suddenly gasped as she stared at where Clark's hand was (that was holding the bike) which made Clark confused and after a little hesitation he looked at his other hand and what he saw shocked him.

His hand, it was actually wounded and bleeding as he saw that a piece of metal from the middle of the bike's handlebar's where his hand was holding it steady had bent and snapped off scratching his hand deeply but not too deep as after he took his hand being careful to not knock over the bike of the handlebar's. The strange thing was that his hand was not healing as fast as it usually did when he was usually injured as he could see that it would take about five minutes at the rate it was healing for it to be completely fine and healed, Clark was snapped out of his musings of how it was possible for him to get injured by the girl saying " Oh my, Your bleeding let me help" and as she spoke she took out a handkerchief out of her school blazer's pocket and leaned in to clean the wound which Clark accepted as he thought that it would be un-polite to refuse help from the somewhat kind girl.

But as he saw the girl lean in and start to clean the wound he noticed that she had become dazed and in a sort of trance and could hear her mumble "The smell, Oh no not again" as Clark was wondering if the girl was feeling alright she suddenly turned to face him and leaned in towards his face which made Clark feel a bit awkward as he did not want to harm the girl and stop her from whatever she was doing as he did not know how he could explain that if he did try to stop her with his super-strength and what he heard next from her shocked him into near paralyzing fear "I am sorry about this but, I'm a Vampire" and she then closed in on his neck and then shockingly bit near his collar bone and shoulder and began to his horror drink his blood which made him snap out of his paralysation and as he was about to stop her from doing anything else the now known Vampire girl had suddenly stopped drinking and lifted her head but she seemed to shiver a bit then she came out of her trance and when she saw the confused and angry look that had now came from Clark's face she panicked as she tried to tell Clark very fast "I'm Sorry, I did not mean to drink your blood it's just that I haven't had any real blood in so long I had just reacted out of instinct and my nature, please don't hate me for it".

The girl looked so frightened and scared about what Clark might do to her that made Clark pause in thought and pity for how apologetic he could see the girl was about her actions he stopped being angry at once as he could see and hear how true she really was about her apology and remorse for her actions he replied "It's ok you just made a mistake that you did not mean to do so it's fine" the girl seemed to sag in relief at Clark's words as she replied "Oh, Thank you and I really am sorry for what I did and by the way my name is Akashiya Moka what is yours?".

Clark paused for a moment as he translated her name which to him meant that her first name was Moka and her last name was Akashiya, then once he memorized the name he replied "My name is Kent Clark" Moka (A/N: that is what she will be called now instead of just 'girl' or 'the girl') looked confused at the name as she had never heard of a name as she asked "where are you from?" Clark replied guessing why she asked as she seemed to have been raised in Japan all of her life as she did not look Japanese more likely from England or some European country "I came from America where I was transferred here from where I had lived so now I am a freshman" Moka looks happy at this as she replied "Me too It's my first year here and it will be so nice having someone I now know to be attending also, can I be your friend as it will be lonely here without one"

Clark paused at this as he is unsure about whether he should accept as he is feeling uneasy about the fact that he would be friends with a vampire as the evidence is from the fact that she did drink some of his blood was the reason he was uneasy but when he saw how hopeful Moka looked he did not want to upset her feeling's by saying no as he did not like upsetting women or girl's unless they were doing something dangerous so he replied "Ok I can be your friend" Moka looked so happy that she jumped and hugged him saying "Arigatou!" very cheerfully which caught Clark by surprise as he nearly tripped catching her but he felt that Moka was quite strong for her size as he could feel it in her hug but before he could ask her to get off of him she did so herself and said "Why don't we walk to the commencement ceremony together"

Clark nodded smiling a bit at the cute and excited look on the girl's face as he walked in step with Moka towards the building that he now could see was the academy but as he was walking towards the academy he wondered how and why a Vampire was coming to this strange academy and hoped for an answer soon as he felt that the sooner he found out the sooner he would understand it all and what was happening with his powers.

* * *

><p><span>Inside the Academy (Near homeroom Class)<span>

Clark had after the ceremony, where he had lost sight of where Moka was and did not want to use his X-ray vision in case that acted odd also making him accidentally see through people's clothes which he did not want to happen, was heading to his homeroom which he knew meant the teacher working in that classroom was in charge of their class group. He had at the ceremony been given his dormitory room number and its location where he would stay and sleep during his stay here at the academy for the whole year. He also was given his number for the homeroom class and the teacher's name which was Nekonome Shizuka.

Clark had after arriving in the homeroom class noticed that it was mostly full and had a number of different people inside and a few of them looked a little odd but he shook it off after remembering how odd Moka looked at first when he had met her so he went and found a seat near the back on left hand side of the room and waited for the teacher to begin who he noticed had a weird dark blonde hair style at the top left and right sides of her hair looked like ears but he thought that was how the teacher like the style so he shrugged it off about the strange speckled (A/N: I mean she wears glasses) blond honey coloured teacher who had not stood up and began speaking "Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy, I'll be your homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome Shizuka and as you all know the Yokai Academy is a School for Monster's"

Clark was gobsmacked at this as he processed this and as he saw around the classroom he noticed that no one was laughing at this which made Clark more shocked but tried to hide it as he listened to the teacher who began speaking again hoping to find out more about how and why he was accepted here "Now, like it or not it is a fact that Human being's run the world today and for all of us monster's to survive is to learn to coexist peacefully with them which is the mission of this Academy, living in a peaceful life in the human world" Clark was beginning to understand why such an important thing was set up but stopped thinking so to listen to the teacher's again who spoke after a pause.

"Which brings us to the 1st rule of this academy 'You Must and will keep your human Appearances in check, do you all understand?" she continued after a pause of breath "The first key to survival among human's is to be able to disguise yourself as one of them and to practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature to even your fellow student's" Clark felt relief at this as it would make it easier for him to keep his true heritage a secret and not create problems for himself but then he remembered what Moka had said to him that she was a Vampire which from his research and the book he had gotten a Vampire was one of the strongest and most dangerous Yokai to deal with, that and along with many other monster's and from what his new teacher had said, monster's had their own human disguise as a way to hide their true appearance from the rest of the world then he would have to be careful on who he talks to or meet's in-case he would have to fight one of the student's.

One of the student's who to Clark looked like he would belong in a mafia gang spoke out to the teacher saying to Clark's horror and disgust "But ma'am can't we just eat all the human's" the teacher paused and looked at the young man who spoke and replied "Oh, no, no, no that would be impossible as you will not run into any human's here as all of the faculty and staff are monster's just like the rest of you and since the Academy is under a secret magical barrier/border to hide it from the human's there has been no human sighted or seen entering this academy alive" Clark had came to a startling conclusion when the teacher had mentioned 'Magical' he thought on how his invincibility seemed to not be working properly and because of this his healing ability had been slowed down but at least not gone which was a relief but the part about Human's being killed on site if found out to have accidentally arrived at the academy made him feel a bit relived that he was not exactly human himself as he thinks _"If a Human had ever came here by accident of I if I was human then I or he/she would have been toast"_.

Clark was snapped out of his thoughts by the classroom door sliding open and showing Moka to be standing their looking a little frazzled as he could hear her say out loud to the teacher "I'm so sorry I was lost and could not find my way to the homeroom class after the ceremony" the teacher paused and spoke "That is fine but may I have you name please" Moka nodded saying "Hai, my name is Akashiya Moka" the teacher nodded and looked at a clipboard she was carrying then seemed to tick something off and said "Please find your seat and I will go through the rules again for you as you have missed them".

Moka nodded and as she was looking around while walking into the classroom Clark could hear the other male's and some of the female's muttering and whispering about how pretty Moka was and how they had never seen someone so beautiful before (Male's) but he could also hear some of the things that the Girl's were muttering about like how jealous they are for Moka's look's and some other things that he heard made Clark frown as he could see that Moka would be treated horribly by some of the female student's but he shook it off not before he first promised himself to help and look after Moka.

As he watched Moka look for a seat he saw her look at him in surprise and then joy as she shouted out "Clark-kun" and then she leapt to hug him which nearly made him fall off his seat from the impact of the hug from Moka as he also heard her say "I am so glad that we are in the same class together" and as he was hugging Moka still in surprise he saw some of the look's he was getting from most of the Male's in the classroom ranging from Jealous to Angry which made him wince inwardly as he could guess why that was as he thought to himself in exasperation _"Why me with my unusually bad luck, why is it always me?"_.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter and the next one will be up and running in a few days as I come up with some more ideas and I also want to thank you for those who had given me the idea's and support to help me continue this fic.<p>

For those who noticed I did make a slight jab at Aono Tsukune for the fact that in reality he would have not lasted long at the academy whether he was found out or not that he was human but I am just stating a fact that I felt should have been made so no flames as I do on not accept them or like them as detailed in my previously completed fic.

I also may have gone into detail into some things; it was just so that you could understand it better for those who may get confused by some facts.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS I CAN.


	3. CH3:The Moka within and Saving a friend

Kryptonian + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my Ideas.

**_TEXT USED IN FIC_**

**Bold writing: Inner Moka's voice**

Plain text: Normal speech – English and Japanese

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people_

Underlined text: Titles of places in fic and chapters.

_Underlined italic: Will be used for Flashbacks of characters._

**_Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on._**

(IM) = Inner Moka, (OM) = Outer Moka.

Enjoy reading

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Moka within and Saving a friend from Danger.<span>

Clark was outside taking a brake sitting beside Moka who was enjoying some Tomato juice as he drank some lemonade from a can. As he sat on a bench having his drink he pondered on whether he should just leave this place or simply try to survive until the end of the year when he can go home and not come back but as he thought this he looked at Moka as he remembered how he had promised to help and protect her as and as he thinks' on this his thoughts turn on to what the book he had gotten about Yokai and what it said about Vampire's:

_**"Vampire Yokai are much more different than other Vampire's as their normal appearance is seen as Silver like hair and deep dark blood red eyes and pale almost white skin, they are immensely powerful in strength and fighting skills along with speed and agility as the only thing faster than a Vampire is a Yokai Werewolf on the full moon (see page # on Werewolf Yokai). These type of Vampire are said to have come from true Demon's which are the god's and creator's of Yokai that live today and these Vampire's are one of the few Yokai's that are directly linked by bloodline to the Demon creator's as it is said in legend that the first Yokai Vampire was an animalistic creature that had made a deal with the Creator's of Yokai to have unimaginable power and strength and in exchange they gave up their soul or life essence which the Demon Lord's (Another name for the Creator's of Yokai) then used to fashion a new body and power to allow the creature to have what they wanted but to keep their power they had to, in appreciation for their gift being given by the Demon Lord's feed on a human's blood as this blood sacrifice would allow the Demon Lord's to grow stronger and create more Yokai to spread and do the Demon Lord's will through the magic of the sacrifice but after so many Vampire's were created they had united and went against their master's and creator's and nearly destroyed them in pursuit of being the most powerful beings in existence as the Vampire beings had become so powerful in their own way which was not foreseen by the Demon Lord's plan's as they had nearly wiped out all of the Demon Lord's, all of them except the last Demon Lord but this was the weakest and most lowly Demon left that it had fled the plane of which it had lived that the Demon Lord's had named Terra and with its last remaining power's and strength had fled to another plane of existence to escape his destruction and this demon was named Lucifer.**_

_**Weaknesses of Vampire's are shown and listed below. For the different types of Vampire's look up Vampire Classes and type's shown on page #"**_

Clark was a little spooked by what he had read on the book as it seemed to say that Lucifer which he knew was the name used for the Devil was not the all powerful being everyone had thought he was and he knew that this book was mostly correct about things given with what he had learned about this Academy. Clark thought on what the book's information on what a Yokai Vampire looks like and is puzzled by why Moka does not look like what it said in the book, so with this curiosity he turns and asks "Hey Moka" Moka turns and look's at Clark in interest for his question as Clark continues his question "How come when you said you where a Vampire you didn't look like one, was it by a disguise of or something?".

Moka looks around them for a moment as if see if it was safe then she said "Come with me Clark-kun" Clark follows' confused at this until he thinks' _"It must be a very private secret"_ and so Clark goes with Moka to the one of the Academy building's rooftops and as Moka waits for Clark to close the door to the roof entrance/exit Moka answers when Clark is next to her beside the roof's metal railing guard.

"Clark-kun I wanted to keep this secret but I know that I can trust you with this, I don't know why I just can anyway I may look human but it is because of this" she point's to her chest which makes Clark blush a bit until he sees what it is she was pointing at which is the Rosario hanging off of her choker and when Moka see's the confused look on Clark's face she elaborates "This Rosario is specially made so that it can keep my true Vampire form from appearing and although I can still feed and have blood and I am still a little strong in strength it is severely lowered by this Rosario also I have had this thing on for so long I hardly remember what I was like in my True Form as the only person that can remove it is my Father or my future Husband which is what I am told by my Father".

Clark thinks on what he has learned from this and asks "Is the Rosario Magically made" Moka nods and says "The Jewelled Rosary bead in the middle of the Crucifix is what power's the whole thing and keeps my powers and true self in check plus I really don't like causing trouble anyway with what might happen if I let my true self be let out" Clark nods in agreement but was startled by Moka's next sentence and question as she asks "So what kind of Yokai are you exactly" Clark paused as he thought of an excuse and after a moment he answer's "that is really private and I don't really want to say but I will soon when I want to so please don't ask me until I feel ready to answer" Moka look's disappointed at this but soon brightens up when she asks "can I suck your blood again?" Clark takes a moment to process this then answers back loudly and shocked "YOU WANT TO WHAT".

Moka looks pleadingly at Clark as she says "I'm sorry, it's just that because of my Vampirism I get anaemic a lot and I usually feed from frozen blood bags or animal's to keep my hunger for blood satisfied but now it is higher than normal and I thinks it was because of when I drank some of your blood as I have never really had another person's blood before that has came from directly from another person and I don't know any other way to satisfy my hunger than to have more of your blood so please let me, please?" Moka look's at Clark desperately and with wide green eyes that makes Clark feel remorseful as he thinks' _"she can't help it if is in her nature to have blood and feed on it and she did not mean to feed on mine earlier as it was just her natural instincts to feed like_ _that"_

Clark nods back now calm and understanding as he sees Moka look happy again and ecstatic at this which nearly makes Clark back out from doing so but again he remembers what he thought a moment ago and so he shrugs of his blazer and lay's it down while loosening the top of his shirt so that Moka can get a drink without trouble doing so as he lets Moka drink some of his blood which she does after placing her head at the spot that Clark had cleared for her to drink from. Clark winces slightly as he fells Moka's fangs sink in to him but reflects _"At least it isn't as painful as getting shot by a Green Kryptonite bullet as that thing hurt like hell"_ and as Clark finishes that thought so does Moka in her feeding of his blood and when Clark watches Moka for a moment he swore he saw her appearance change for a moment but he shook it off as a trick of the light from his loss of blood through Moka's feeding of him.

Moka's POV (will be very short as I am just testing it out to see if this works well).

As Moka is savouring her feeding of Clark's blood she thinks _"His blood is so amazing, such a unique flavour and it makes me feel really energized and full of vigour"_. Moka paused as she takes a good look at Clark as she sees him fix his uniform and as she look's she notices the muscular form from underneath the shirt he had just fastened and when she starts having not so innocent thoughts she blushes badly but quickly pushes it down as she see's that Clark is beginning to notice her blush and she starts to say "should we head to our dormitory building and see what they are like".

Clark's POV (will be this for most of the chapter until a certain someone is released).

Clark nods back in agreement as he had not yet gotten a chance to see them yet and wondered what they looked like but with how the whole landscape was designed he guessed that it would look like it came out of an old zombie horror movie but he shrugged as he began walking back to the ground floor with Moka thinking to himself _"At least I have someone to help me and be my friend here at this Academy, even though I'll have to deal with other jealous male's and female's who would either target me or Moka"_ Clark thought grimly at those last thoughts as he had reached the exit from the Academy main building that led outside with Moka who was hugging his side for some reason but Clark felt that he did not mind as he already knew that Moka was very a affectionate and nice person so he let it go.

As Clark was walking towards the building with Moka that was up ahead and from the distance Clark could see the there was a arrow shaped board signed "Academy Dormitory building (Female dorm's on left side - Male Dorm's on right side)" and as Clark and Moka were nearing the sign that was in front of a long wall of the Dormitory area which Clark guessed was the wall border for the entire Dormitory grounds which probably surrounded it and separating it from the Academy.

Clark suddenly heard large sounding footstep's from behind them and as he stopped Moka from walking which she looked at Clark confused about until she saw something over her shoulder and Clark's she screamed to Clark "Look out behind you" and with a split second reaction Clark grabbed Moka and ducked down with her just as a large looking slightly horned fist missed Clark's head which Clark responded by pushing Moka behind him and faced the opponent who had assaulted them only to see someone vaguely familiar as he heard an arrogant sounding male voice saying "Your lucky that you ducked otherwise I would be deeply disappointed in finding at least a challenge" Clark looked at the assaulter and then he remembered who he was to his annoyance and frustration as this guy was the one who talked about eating human's especially young women but he did not catch his name but he did not need to as the arrogant man spoke his name "My name is Koyima Saiso and don't forget it or else you'll end up just like that wall there".

Clark look's behind him but is hesitant about turning his sight from the now known Koyima Saiso as he may try to harm them when Clark was looking away. After a moment Clark look's and see's something a little stunning as most of the wall had collapsed where the guy's fist had landed but it was not the whole wall making Clark pause and think _"This guy's just wanting a fight and is also kinda strong but not as strong as I can be, I'll need to watch out for this guy"_.

As Clark turns back to the guy he notices that Moka who has stood back up and is a little bit away from them while looking uncomfortable and as Clark look's at the guy he notices to Clark's annoyance and anger that Saiso is leering at Moka and his tongue is sticking out and is licking his lips as if seeing a good meal so Clark goes up to Moka and begins walking again with her but not before glaring back at Saiso heatedly which seems to make Saiso act surprised and a little uncertain but it is gone in a moment as the bully sneer's back at him and walks away with muttering "tch, wimp" in annoyance.

As Clark walk's the rest of the way to the dorm area entrance he notices that Moka looks still uncomfortable as she is fidgeting a bit so Clark asks "Moka are you ok, you feeling fine?" Moka seems to sigh as she takes a deep breath as she says in return to Clark's question "It's just that I didn't like how I was leered at by that creepy guy, I just felt really uncomfortable as I might bump into him and I don't know what will happen if I do".

Clark takes Moka by the shoulder's and says "I will always be there to help you so just shout out my name and I will hear you and get to you as fast as I can when you are in danger from that guy or anyone like that at all" Moka brightens with a smile and jump's hugging Clark with who's face is now showing a deep blush of how much she is closely hugging him as he can feel her body pressing against his and the Rosario as it dig's into his chest but Moka let's go after a few minutes and has her head down hiding her own blush as she also could feel the solid muscles of Clark's body which had also pressed into her own body.

After an awkward silence between the two of them they both turn to see the Dorm building's and Clark's guess of a horror/Zombie film set was not far off from the truth as it like most of the land was covered with many different kinds of tombstone's that had faded word's and carving's of some person who had died and Clark hopes to himself that they are just decoration, He looks at the building as it looks like a large apartment complex but it look's abandoned and old with dirt and grime covering the building and one sentence sum's this up in Clark's head _"A Filthy Mess"_.

Clark was very surprised and befuddled when Moka said "isn't it wonderful how it look's" Clark was still looking an oblivious Moka who looked very happy with the appearance of the dorm building but he shrugged it off and put it up to the many characteristics of Moka. As Clark and Moka begin walking towards the stairs that separate the dorm buildings with one set of them separately signed with a symbol for boys and one for girls (think of the male/female symbol's used in Austin Powers 2 with the female symbol in pink and male symbol in blue) and so each of them goes off up their own steps, towards their dorm room number's to check them out.

* * *

><p><span>Clark's dorm.<span>

Clark walked up to the door of his dorm room labelled number # and went in hoping that it was normal and not something like how the rest of the building looked like and was very relieved when he saw that the room was fairly modern with a good looking design much like the room's you would see at a hotel in Japan as he knew what they had looked like when he had looked up some things about Japan back home when he had decided to go as he had thought about going a day earlier and do a bit of sightseeing then stay at a hotel for the night the head out to the bus stop to be picked up by the Academy bus but he had decided against it as he was eager to see what the academy was like and with the amount of time it would take for him to get to Japan by plane he would probably have arrived very late or early in the morning and be too tired to handle going to the city and finding a hotel while planning everything so he just decided to go on the day before he was too attend as it did give him just enough time to change and head to the academy.

Clark inspected the rest of his dormroom and he saw that it had a very small sink and kitchen area where he could probably make some quick meals if he had the right items for it along with a small stove, a microwave and utensils for cooking. He saw that he had a long foldable square table which would lay out on the floor where he could sit down and probably study or have his meals also there was a small bathroom with a toilet and sink along with a window that he could see from that showed the courtyard garden and small park that separated the male and female building's between them and as Clark looked out from there he noticed that he could just see Moka's room from across his own window except that hers was a balcony window coming from the living room of her dorm room and the reason that he knew that it was hers was that he could see her reading a book next to her desk that seemed to be folded out for her to lay her arm's on for her to read.

Clark smiled at how good Moka looked in the light of her room as she looked peaceful just sitting there reading as he thought _"She really is beautiful, looking like that"_ Clark shook himself as he thought back to himself _"No, I cannot fall for her, I can't I'm in love with Lana"_ But as he thought about that last sentence he had been thinking, he said to himself _"I can't love her now that I can't even tell her the truth about who I really am, she is gone to France to get away from me and my lies"_ Clark thought sadly at that last bit as he could see that his chance with Lana was gone and he was to blame for his cowardly actions in not telling the truth after so many chances he could have done so he had just closed up and denied his chance in being happy with Lana.

Clark suddenly has a determined feeling go through him as he thinks' _"No more, I will not lie to Moka about who I am and if it leads to something meaningful with her I will always be true to her and see where it will lead me with her"_ and with this determination Clark goes to bed and soon is asleep but his last thoughts were about how he was still determined and promising himself to tell Moka everything as he knew that Moka trusted him too with her secret and would not betray him for his.

* * *

><p><span>Tomorrow Morning Academy Entrance.<span>

Clark had woken up, cleaned and dressed himself for the next day of classes but was still remembering his promise to tell Moka the truth about his secret and hoped that Moka would believe him and still would trust and like him afterwards and so with a determined feeling he left his room after locking it up with his key and putting his key in his pocket and began leaving his dorm building.

He walked back to the academy entrance gates where he was to wait for Moka but to be sure he got there on time he began super speeding to his destination only to hear a scream nearby the building of the Dorm's and as Clark paused and listened again he heard the unmistakable voice of Moka pleading "Please let me go...HELP SOMEONE" Clark was frozen for a moment as he heard the voice of the arrogant guy Saiso saying mockingly to Moka "No one is going to help or hear you and now I can have you all to myself my sweet delectable Moka" Clark could practically hear Saiso salivating at this much to Clark's disgust and horror as he listened more still slightly frozen in fear for what he can hear Moka try to remain strong and brave "Your wrong someone will come and help I know it" Clark can hear a pause as he finally hears Moka scream "CLARK HELP ME" this does it for Clark as he remembers his promise to Moka as he turns towards where he can hear Moka and Saiso and speed's off hoping that he can make it in time.

Moka's POV a few minutes ago (will be short).

Moka was terrified as she saw Saiso come closer to her as earlier when she had left the dormitory building to meet Clark she had taken a shortcut through a wooded part near the dorm's where she had run into Saiso who had started to try and get her to become his girlfriend or plaything and when she had said no to him and tried to get away he had grabbed her and thrown her into a nearby tree.

When she had turned around after being a bit stunned by the impact of her hitting the tree she saw what Saiso actually was in his monster form which he had said only had appeared when she had made him angry or turned on to Moka's disgust as she could tell what he was which was an Orc which she knew was a monster that devoured its prey after hunting or playing with it and are immensely strong when in their true form which is a large spiked and bone like armoured muscular brute with a seriously long tongue that Saiso has used to try and trap her but she had escaped by grabbing a sharp stone and stabbing the tongue with it leading her to escape for a while until she had lead him to the cliff's near the exit to the entire academy portal where she knew the academy bus came through.

Moka was now trying to get to a safe place where she could maybe hide and call for help and she had just found a place to hide when Saiso came into sight of Moka's previous place where she last was, Moka was now hiding behind a large Boulder near a group of thick black tree's and when she saw Saiso looking in the other direction she ran and tried to get back to where she knew Clark was but as she was about halfway to her freedom she was grabbed and thrown back to near the boulder that she had hid by and she saw that she was actually grabbed by Saiso's slimy long tongue and she could see that Saiso was getting a little impatient and frustrated but was trying to hide it as he spoke "Not trying to get away from me my dear" Moka tried to speak but was rendered mute by her fear until she spoke scared "Please let me go".

Saiso shook his head meaning no and advanced like a predator stalking its prey which was making Moka feel more desperate and scared as she screamed out loud hoping that someone would hear her plea "HELP SOMEONE" Saiso paused in his walking as he looked about and saw that there was no one coming he then told the scared Moka "No one is going to help or hear you and now I can have you all to myself my sweet delectable Moka" he finished tauntingly.

Moka was now nearly petrified at this as she saw that Saiso was nearly ready to devour her as she saw his mouth becoming larger and more sharp-toothed and as Moka tries to be brave she says defiantly "Your wrong someone will come and help I know it" and as she says this she remembers what Clark had promised her so she tries it as she screamed at the top of her voice "CLARK HELP ME".

After she screamed this out loud she heard Saiso chuckle darkly as he said "didn't I say my dear no one is coming to save you so give up as YOU ARE MINE" he finished deeply and triumphantly but as he was about to come closer to her Moka heard a whooshing sound and a grunt of pain which made her open her eyes as she had closed them a couple of second's ago after Saiso spoke and there she saw a sight that shocked her.

It was Clark standing in front of her holding Saiso's hand which Saiso had used to try and lift her up so he could try and devour her but Clark was holding the Orc's hand back like it was nothing and she knew that would have been very difficult or impossible for her to do in her current form.

She heard Clark speak a but in an angry tone of voice "you really shouldn't have tried to harm Moka like that as you would have not liked the consequences for doing so" Saiso was grunting and groaning as he seemed to be trying to be trying to get out of the grip Clark had on his hand but was having trouble getting out of it, Clark continued speaking after a pause "But you ignored my warning to leave Moka alone so you will have to be taught a lesson IN JUSTICE" Moka hears Clark say the last two words loudly and next thing she knew there was a large explosion as Moka saw Saiso go flying and crash into a nearby hillside of rock that lead into the forest and as this happened Moka had a happy thought as she looked at Clark as he was coming out of his pose of doing a low punch to the gut of the Orc _"My Hero"_.

Clark's POV

Clark came out of his pose and he then looked at how much of a distance he had knocked Saiso from where he last was positioned as Clark thought on how he had just arrived in time to save Moka from being what he could see looked to be Saiso trying to devour Moka which made Clark very angry at seeing his friend about to be harmed and he could see some bruises on her arms and legs which made Clark even more mad as he had stopped Saiso from harming Moka anymore and had used his anger in the attack of which he had given him.

Which was taking Saiso's arm and twisting the Orc's limb which he knew what type of creature Saiso was from Clark's book description and when he had twisted Saiso's body enough so he could get a clear shot to the stomach as he knew that was the weakest point and softest part of an Orc's body and when he got his fist lined up he had let it smash into the Orc's body therefore sending the brute flying into the hill across from where Clark was standing.

Clark turned around and looked at Moka who he saw was looking at him in relief and joy as she called out happily "Clark" and Moka jumped and hugged Clark tightly mumbling in his ear "you came for me" Clark let Moka loose a bit as he turned to face her while holding her chin up saying "Of course I came, I promised didn't I and I do not brake my promises and I won't start now"

He finished his speech with as smile but paused as he noticed Moka blush a bit and begin to lean close to him and Clark felt himself heat up a bit as he leaned in too automatically but just as they were about to seemingly kiss they were broken from their heated daze by a groan and a large grunt making both teenager's turn their head a bit and blush at what they were about to do but they both saw that Saiso was getting up albeit shaking slightly as if he was having trouble standing but looked to be shaking it off mostly as the slightly dazed Orc faced Moka and Clark saying "That was a good punch and I just thought you were a weakling when I first met you, I will not make that mistake again" Clark placed Moka behind him and faced Saiso saying to Moka "If you want to get to Moka your gonna have to go through me".

Saiso chuckled and said "Fine by me it just makes it more interesting and exciting for me as I will have 2 meals all in the same day" Clark was revolted at this and placed himself protectively in front of Moka but as he did so his hand passed through Moka's Rosario where Clark heard a clink sound making Clark look at where he heard it and look at Moka in shock as he saw her gobsmacked look as the Rosario had came off of its hook and had fallen to the ground and as he picked it up to give to Moka he remembered what Moka had said about it _"This Rosario is specially made so that it can keep my true Vampire form from appearing and although I can still feed and have blood and I am still a little strong in strength it is severely lowered by this Rosario also I have had this thing on for so long I hardly remember what I was like in my True Form as the only person that can remove it is my Father or my future Husband which is what I am told by my Father"_.

Clark was a bit shocked by that last bit as he processed it as he knew that it was his doing that made the Rosario come off even if it was accidental which meant that he would have to become Moka's husband if what Moka had told him of who else could remove the Rosario and he knew that Moka would not lie to him about that.

Clark was stopped from his shocked thoughts by a sudden explosion of violent but powerful energy coming from Moka as Clark took a step back feeling the pressure coming from this energy that surrounded Moka which took on a deep Red and Black tinged colour he saw that Moka had closed her eyes during her sudden transformation as he watched Moka's features change from her long bubblegum pink hair to a shining silver colour and her skin had become much paler but not completely white but what was most shocking was when this Moka opened her eyes they were a deep blood red ruby colour that glowed slightly in the cloudiness of the sky as it changed to a much darker setting during Moka's transformation.

This Moka speaks in a confident and slightly darker voice **"I am finally awake from my slumber after so long"**she turns and speaks to Clark and says **"I have you to thank you for this and I am glad to finally meet you in person Clark"** Clark nods a bit apprehensively at seeing a completely different Moka to the one that he already knew but he shook it off and replied to Moka "Your welcome Moka and I hope to discuss things with you more but I am a bit busy with this" Clark points towards the dazed but angry Saiso who is now properly standing and when the orc saw (IM) Moka's new form he looked to be shaking again but even more as he mumbled what he was seeing "A Vampire the ultimate Yokai" as Saiso felt fear creep up on him but shook it off for a moment as he looked at Clark and said "hey I thought we were having a fight, not a talk" Clark turns again to face Saiso and get's ready to deal with him but was stopped by Moka saying while placing a hand on Clark's shoulder **"Let me deal with him as I need to repay this piece of trash for how he had treated my other self"**she finished heatedly and Clark hesitates for a second but seeing the slightly angry look on Moka's face along with the determined glint in this Moka's eyes Clark steps back and allows Moka to step forward and face Saiso but Clark stay's ready encase this Moka needed back up.

Inner Moka's POV

(IM will be used from here in this point) Moka look's at Saiso with a bored expression on her face as Saiso speaks a bit scared but is badly hiding it "Who cares if you're a Vampire you will be MINE" he shouts as he charges at Moka who takes a fighting stance with her back leg slightly raised and just as Saiso is about to attack with his massive claw like fists Moka strikes with a high kick to the face then spins with her momentum and gives a straight kick right to the Orc's gut saying deeply and reprovingly **"KNOW YOUR PLACE"** and with that an explosion larger than the one Clark made happens as the Orc is thrown blindingly fast towards where he had previously crashed and a large cracking sound goes off as Saiso crashes into the wall then falls silent and unconscious as the Orc falls back to the ground now still but breathing.

Clark is looking at (IM) Moka amazed as he watched this as she walks back to where Clark was and she hears Clark say "Moka that was amazing the way you did that strike to Saiso" (IM) Moka shrugs as she speaks **"It was nothing but I am slightly impressed with how you previously harmed that creep"** Clark raised an eyebrow at this but nods in acceptance for the complement but then pauses as he is deciding that whether he should tell her or not about his powers and origin's but then remembers his promise last night in bed so he sighs and speaks "Moka I wanted to tell you something about me that you may find hard to believe but I'm..."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER: SORRY BUT I COULD NOT RESIST DOING THAT, I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT IT MAY TAKE SOME MORE TIME TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER AS I HAVE TO PLAN IT A BIT OUT FOR Kurumu to join in later along with Yukari and the others, and how Moka and Clark's relationship progresses enough for them to be boyfriend and girlfriend.<p>

PLEASE READ OR REVIEW, GOODBYE FOR NOW.


	4. CH4:Secret Revealed & Succubus Intro

Kryptonian + Vampire

Disclaimer: I am sorry for the wait as I had trouble coming up with some of the ideas for this chapter and making solving some problems I had in my life like finding a job and such which is fixed and I now have time to make this chapter but it may take longer for the next one to work.

FYI: This chapter may not be as long as the other chapters do so please don't complain, I have edited, fixed and sorted out mistakes in previous chapters very recently and hope that it helps you with your reading and enjoyment of the fic.

**_TEXT USED IN FIC_**

**Bold writing: Inner Moka's voice.**

Plain text: Normal speech – English and Japanese.

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people._

Underlined text: Titles of places in fic, chapters and POV's of characters in fic.

_Underlined italic: Will be used for Flashbacks of characters and sentences._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

IM = Inner Moka, OM = Outer Moka.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Secret Revealed &amp; Succubus Intro<span>

IM's POV

There was a stunned silence as she processed what she has just been told a few minutes by her only friend at the academy _"I'm not from Earth, I was born on a different planet named Krypton and have been living on earth since I was a small child and I am the last of my kind, so far that I know of and that is why I can do what I can do"_.

She felt that she should/could not believe this but she could see that in Clark eyes that he was not lying and not making this up when he had told her, she could somewhat see why Clark had trouble telling others this as even she knew what regular humans would do if they had found this out which was take Clark and have him studied like an animal and made to be an experiment and to Yokai he would be seen a freak to even them who are seen as freaks to human's.

She knew this from the many book's that she would read in her spare time when she was younger about aliens and other fictional tales like it, Moka had a question for Clark though as she spoke "**Clark, why did you need to tell me this and how come you wanted to?"**.

Clark's POV

My head shoots up from where it was looking down at the ground as I did not want to look at Moka encase she did not believe him and he would end up alone with no longer having a friend but Moka's question made me feel hopeful and less pessimistic at the chance of Moka believing me so I answered back hesitantly "I had promised myself that my next relationship with someone that I cared about did not have to be a lie with me keeping my secret from you and causing problems between us".

I wait for the reaction from her but was really not expecting her to come up to me and kiss my cheek saying **"I agree with you, since you were able to remove my Rosario it is only natural that we keep no secrets, My Fiancé"** I was gobsmacked until I remember how the other Moka had said about the only one to remove the Rosario was either her future husband or her father and since he had removed it even if it was by accident he would need to become her husband.

I stumble my words though as I am still in shock "F...fiancé, but I 'm barely of legal age to be married in this country and I'm not yet ready for marriage" he sees Moka smile in a sort of a comforting way and say **"Neither am I yet ready to marry too, but I can wait as my father has to approve of the marriage first and see if you are worthy to marry me even though you can remove the Rosario"** I sigh in relief and nod at this as I can have a chance to try and have my parents know about what is going on as he knew that they would be confused and maybe angry about what is going on, along with being concerned for him and the fact that Moka now knows but I tell myself that I would try to deal with it the best that I could and see where it went from there.

I look at Moka and say "I think that we should wait till the end of the school year to deal with this but I would not say no to be your Boyfriend if you want it?" I look at Moka in worry as she seems to be thinking on her answer.

IM's POV

I think on whether I should accept this when I have a sudden thought _"If we do get married then we will need to know about each other before hand and the best way of doing so would be testing our relations by being boyfriend and girlfriend until we know if we can make this relationship work and continue until we decide to get married"_.

I look at Clark and nod saying **"Yes I would love it for you to be my Boyfriend and hope you do well in being one to me"** I watch as Clark smiled and leaned down to me as he is slightly if not much taller than me as I am 5,5 in height whereas he is at least 6,3 in height and to my amazement and slight excitement he kisses my cheek and then when he looks at me permission to properly kiss me I feel myself heat up a bit at the thought but nod slightly shy as I am embarrassed at how handsome he looks right now as I see him up close with his sparkling gaze.

His lips hover over mine and I can feel the heat coming off his body which makes me want him more as I can smell his scent and it is intoxicating to me as he finally kisses me setting my senses aflame as his heat and warmth pour into me, making me pull him to me wanting so much more of him to myself.

Clark's POV (a few seconds ago)

I kiss Moka gently to gauge her reaction and is a surprise as I feel myself wanting more of her which she seems to want too as she pulls me to her and we end up making out which is becoming even more heated the longer it lasts but I feel Moka wanting to take some air and breath, so gently as I can I let her go of me and I see that Moka's eyes now that they are opened from our making out have darkened a bit as her red eyes shine with heat and passion along with need for more of him.

Clark speaks with great difficulty as he wants to just continue their current predicament and ignore everything else at the moment "Moka, we may need to head back to school and class as we have missed most of the morning classes"

Moka seems to struggle to answer back as she is still in euphoria at how great their kissing went but says disappointingly **"Oh, yeah I guess we should" **I smile and say "but after school we can continue this later on if you want" as I just hold her to me she seems to not want to leave and let me go but with great reluctance Moka lets go of me and says to me** "What will you tell my other self as she will not really remember what has happened here and may need time to get used to it"** I think on what to do and ask "will this happen all of the time?" Moka answers back **"the effect of lack of awareness while I am released will go away soon as long as I am regularly let out once in a while"** she pauses and leans to my face saying **"I will be waiting till the next time I am free and we can enjoy more of our time together"** she gives me a long and sensual kiss but I can feel the Rosario in my hand disappear as she finishes her kiss with her stepping back and the Rosario in her hand which she then clips to her choker and the transformation slips away with her body changing from her breasts growing smaller which I had not noticed before (A/N: HE IS A TEENAGE BOY REMEMBER), her hair turning back to it's bubblegum pink color and her eyes slowly changing back to the emerald green eyes she had before which close again as she slumps unconscious.

I catch her quickly and hold her steady so she does not hit the ground and have her lay on my chest and after a few minutes she begin's to wake up with her eyelids opening up and her looking disorientated and confused at what is going on but soon clears up as she sees how close she is to me she is.

OM's POV

I look at Clark close up as he is holding me which makes me feel warm yet really embarrassed as I blush heavily from how Clark holds me and wonder how and why I am being held by him until I feel panicked at what had happened to me as I remember Clark standing in front of me protecting me from Saizo and then nothing happened next as I felt myself go to sleep besides vaguely seeing my Rosario which I can see is still on me and so I look at Clark confused saying "Clark, what happened".

Clark's POV

I let go of Moka and begin speaking as I feel that I may need her to have some space and listen to me talk properly "Moka, your Rosario came off" I hear her gasp and ask me "What happened afterwards?" I pause as I think of an answer and when I do I say "Your vampire self got released, and it beat Saizo up but then spoke to me about how long it had been since she had been released and I spoke to her about how I was able to release her as I did accidentally take off the Rosario when I stood in front of you to protect you from Saizo but remember what you said about the only people could release your Vampire self" I see her gasp and hear her mutter "My father or Future husband" she look's scared at me as she asks me "Are you ok with this?" I smile comfortingly and say "I was scared at first but your Vampire self explained and talked to me about it and how we do not need to be married right away and your father can annul the Marriage if I am not worthy to marry you but I am ok if I have to marry you as we could try and see if we can have a relationship which is why I had asked your Vampire self if it was okay to be be your boyfriend?".

I watch Moka as different emotions flash across her face and in her eyes such as worry, fear and then happiness yet I can still see that she is nervous about her answer which is "I can see why you had done this and I am willing to be your girlfriend and you my boyfriend but we can take this slow and work our way up" I smile and nod saying "I can do that, as long as you are okay with it then it is fine by me".

I watch as Moka jumps in happiness as she hugs me saying "Yatta, I have a boyfriend" she seems to calm down and asks "Was their anything else you told my other self?" I sigh again then let her go and when she is sitting on a nearby stone I begin to explain about my origin's, about my abilities along with some of my adventures back home and how I am the last of my kind that I know of.

I watch Moka apprehensively as I know that her other self had accepted my being an alien but I think on how she had a slightly different personality and a better understanding than this Moka may have.

OM's POV

I am shocked by what Clark is telling me and what has already been said as it does seem like a sort of far-fetched tale but I can see that Clark is not lying to me and I know that he would not want to hurt my feelings by lying.

I see that Clark has finished telling me all that he can at the moment and is waiting for me to respond to him which I do after a few moments saying "I do not care about if you are an alien because you are still my friend and now boyfriend" I say this last part shyly as I am still getting used to the fact that Clark is now technically my fiancé and boyfriend but as I see Clark's relieved expression I feel less embarrassed and shy as I know that Clark is a great and kind person who would not harm me and is not mean or cruel and will be a great boyfriend to be with.

I speak to Clark as I get a pleasant idea that makes my cheeks burn with heat at doing such a thing but I push it away as I say "Clark, can I kiss you?".

Clark's POV

I watch as Moka is embarrased at what she has just said but somewhat eager to do it so I smile at her and lead her into my arms hugging her as she blushes at the contact while I say "you don't need to ask me, it is okay if you want to kiss me seeing as we are in a relationship now" she blushes while nodding and then I lower my head to kiss her which she returns by pressing her lips to mine and as we kiss I can tell a difference between both Moka's as The Inner Moka that is released by the Rosario kisses are full of passion and need which inflames me as we kiss but the outer non released Moka's kisses are gentle and soft while being loving filling me with that same love and happiness.

We seperate from our kiss as we are both a little ruffled from our kiss and holding off each other but I smile at the look of Moka as she has a trance like state as she sways from her euphoria and as she opens her eyes the emerald color of them seem to glow in the low light of the dark clouds.

I say to Moka "we'd better head back to class as we are now very late "Moka immediately snaps out of her trance and jumps back a bit while shouting out in a startled and nervous way "Oh no, we missed classes and now we are going to get into trouble" I walk back up and look at her calmly while my hand is on her shoulder keeping her steady and calm as I say "We can just go to the classroom or homeroom and tell the teacher that we got lost on the way from the dormatory and you had fainted because of your anemia during that and I had taken you to the nurse then brought you back to the class after you got better".

Moka seems to calm down then nods saying "Ok, thank you Clark-chan" Clark nods at the honorific as he can see why she had said that as it is used for those who are in a relationship and he can tell she is also teasing him a bit which he smiles at but hugs her to his side while they walk back to the academy both supposedly happy at their new relationship and I feel great that I have someone to tell the truth to about myself and no more hiding my secrets to the one I care about.

* * *

><p><span>The next day Academy Pathway - Clark's POV<span>

I wait near the entrance to the academy gates like yesterday but I had made sure to keep my super-hearing focused on Moka as I hear her jogging up to the gates so that I can immediatly notice if anything goes wrong like yesterday, the excuse had worked when we had arrived late to classes yesterday and we were just warned to try to not get lost or late again to classes.

I then see Moka walk up to me acting happy and excited as she says to me "Ohayou Clark-chan" I hear other males and teenagers mutter about her greeting to me and wonder how I know Moka and why she would want to speak to me which makes me shake my head slightly at how stupid some people sound while I listen with a wince as I hear some of the teenage woman mutter in jealousy at how Moka get's all of the boys and men with her looks and body.

I shake it off as I smile at Moka saying "Ohayou Moka-chan" I finish with a teasing tone of voice which she blushes a bit at as she seems to have noticed how she had spoke to him before but he brushes it off by whispering to her ear "It's ok, we are a couple now aren't we?" Moka nods blushing as she says to me "Let's get to class, we don't want to be late again" Moka said the last part with a laugh which I return as they both walk side by side.

Someone else's POV

I watch in rage and jealousy as Akashiya Moka walks off with the majorly handsome boy as she is fawned by all of the other boys also with me thinking _"that should be me there, I promise you Akashiya Moka you will regret the day when you mess with the Succubus _Kurono Kurumu"_._

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter and hope you like it and the next one will be up as soon as possible.<p>

SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. CH5:Revenge of the Succubus

Kryptonian + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my ideas and thoughts.

FYI: This chapter will have Kurumu introduced properly and may have a Yukari intro at the end, This chapter may change at times due to editing of mistakes so do not complain. **Also for those who have read my newest fic I have a poll up for it that needs voting on but for those who have not seen it then it is called 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning' which is a HP Crossover with Ninja Turtles (2003 Version) and has already got 2 chapters up for you to read but I need the poll voted on as it will really help me decide the third chapter of the fic.**

**_TEXT USED IN FIC_**

**Bold Writing: Inner Moka's voice.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English and Japanese.

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people._

Underlined Text: Titles of places in fic, chapters and POV's of characters in fic.

_Underlined Italic: Will be used for Flashbacks of characters and sentences._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

IM = Inner Moka, OM = Outer Moka.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Revenge of the Succubus – Clark's POV<span>

Class had ended a while ago as I walk around the Academy during break as Moka had said that she wanted to get some of the homework done which I would be doing later as I can easily finish the work because I know that I am capable of working very well on most of the curriculum set out by the Academy's Teachers.

I know that the tests of the upcoming Midterm Exam's will be soon happening which did surprised me at how early they are starting as I had guessed that they would be taken much later in the year but I shrug it off and promise myself to do well in the Tests.

I am heading back to my dorm when my Super-Hearing picks up faint moans and gasps which I follow the sound of, I reach a clearing by a small pond where I see a young woman who looks to be a student in my year but is in a yellow sweater and has to my surprise light blue hair.

I shrug this off as I know that I have no time to ponder why some people here at this academy have weird hair colours, I slowly walk up to the girl and kneel down and keep my eyes on her and her face as I ask "Hey, what's wrong, are you okay?"

The woman looks up at me and I notice her fair colour skin, slight make-up on her face along with a purple ribbon headband holding her hair up, I look at her eyes and notice that they are a deep purple like an amethyst's hue.

She speaks in a quiet painful voice saying "I feel so heavy and weak, I need help, and can you lift me up?" I pick her up as gently as I can but keep her steady and make sure that she does not fall down, then when she is stable enough I ask "Feel better?"

She nods and looks at me with her amethyst eyes saying "I was so weighed down and heavy and could not hold myself up, it's maybe because of these."

She points down to her chest which I look down also and nearly jump back in shock but stop myself so that I do not drop her as I see the size of her chest, Her chest is very large which explains why she has so much trouble standing with breasts those size which probably causes a lot of back pain holding and keeping them upright.

She looks at me saying "I'm Kurono Kurumu what's your name?" she keeps her eyes on me as I reply back "My names' Kent Clark but please call me Clark" she looks confused as she asks me "Are you an American?" I nod smiling as she seems satisfied saying "Well Clark-chan, thank you for helping me but there is one thing I need to do first before I leave."

I am curious as to what she means as she is still looking into my eyes but then they glow slightly as a sort of fog hovers over my eyes and my mind feels sluggish and sleepy but I can vaguely hear Kurumu say "Charm."

The next thing that I know I'm waking up in my room feeling tired with a strange sluggish feeling that I know I had felt before but have not much memory of what had happened earlier as all I can remember is meeting a girl named Kurumu and then a blank feeling going over my mind along with no memory at all with exception of me waking up now.

I still feel tired that I go back to sleep hoping that my memory will return, my body feels better and why I am feeling so weird will be answered.

* * *

><p><span>School Entrance, the next day – OM's POV<span>

I stand to the Entrance Gates to the Academy Grounds as I wait for Clark-chan to arrive as I know that he will not take long getting here, I look ahead as I spot Clark-chan walking towards where I am but he strangely appears to be walking slower than normal with a slightly dizzy pace in his walk as he comes up to me mumbling tiredly "Hey Moka-chan, are you ready for class?"

I nod as I answer back "Clark-chan, are you alright because you look so tired and why do you look so exhausted?" he seems confused as he answers back "I don't know why Moka-chan, I just remember waking up feeling this way."

I hold his hand as I say "I will help you to class but if you feel worse then I am taking you to the infirmary for some rest" he nods yawning as he stumbled slightly walking with me along the way to class but I try to keep him steady as I reach the classroom door which I slide open and go inside seeing the teacher there whom I go up to saying "Nekonome-sensei, I just wanted to tell you that Kent Clark is not feeling well and if he gets worse then can I have your permission to take him to the nurses office" the cat like teacher nods saying "That's okay with me, you can take him if he gets worse than he already is."

The teacher sends a concerned look at Clark-kun as I help him to his seat which he slumps into and looks completely out of it, the lesson continues with Clark-chan continuing too look tired and weak as he looks like he is about to fall asleep and is not paying much attention to anything else.

I feel sympathetic and worried for Clark-chan as he continues to ignore most of the lesson and just lays his head on the desk looking exhausted.

* * *

><p><span>Clark's POV<span>

I weakly try to listen to the teachers lesson but I still feel terrible and cannot really remember much from yesterday after meeting that girl with the blue hair and the large 'ahem' assets, I thank to myself that Outer Moka is such a nice and kind person while her inner self would probably help me but she would probably want to do something for helping him which I agree to myself wouldn't be such a bad thing if I let it happen.

I hear the bell for the lesson and break/interval starting so I slowly and steadily make my way out of the classroom while feeling Moka helping me stand and walk straight, giving her a weak nod in thanks for her help which she smiles at me returning my gratitude, we make it out to the grounds of the academy where a few picnic benches are and we sit down on them with me leaning into Moka a bit for support as I feel dizziness creep over me.

This whole thing with how I am and feeling at the moment is completely confusing and strange as I have never been ill or unwell at all as only Kryptonite makes me sick or affects me badly or something related with magic, the last thought makes me pause as I sluggishly ask Moka "Moka-chan do some Yokai use magic at all?"

Moka looks at me confused as she answers back "Yes they do but magic is a part of all Yokai as we use it subconsciously when in our true forms but it is normally in low levels so we cannot channel it right except for some special Yokai who are gifted in some way to control and use magic in our own way like a Witch who are the only species to completely use it freely for their own use but those kinds of Yokai are special cases, for other types it would be species like me but we subconsciously use it when we fight as it becomes a part of our strength and power which is a reason we are so powerful and feared, another kind of Yokai are Succubus or Incubus who use their own Magic to control and make weak willed humans or Yokai to be their slaves and to create illusions for their personal use but it is mostly used by their eyes or subconscious power over magic and the last one that I know of would be a Kitsune which you may know of already"

I nod as I remember reading about the different species of Yokai in my special books but some of the things that Moka had just told me where not in them like how Magic can be used by Yokai except for witches which I know already from stories and things from the folklore I had read about and learned from movies and TV.

I remember about the other Yokai's like a Succubus/Incubus who I already know have the power to ensnare humans to be used as their sexual slaves, but I did not know how they did it, Kitsune's I remember from the folklore book as it talked about how they where beings of intelligence who where known as Mystical Foxes revered in Japan as deities and possessed magical abilities and properties which increased with age as they grew older and they can grow up to nine tails to signify their power and age and most Kitsune are thought to control fire and other elements depending on their type of power.

I look at Moka saying "Just wanted to know as I was curious about it" she nods as she says to me asking "Is this to do with how you are so tired and exhausted?" I pause as I think on whether I should tell her what I am thinking until I remember my vow to her and myself on not lying to her so I begin speaking to her "I think it started yesterday when..." I explain what had happened from what I can remember and how I had met Kurumu and then feeling tired and dizzy afterwards when waking up in my room.

Moka looks concerned and thoughtful as she seems to be thinking of what to say as she soon speaks after a few minutes "I think that you may have met a succubus who had tried to control you through her powers of enslavement normally called 'Charm' which you did say you heard before you blacked out yesterday and you did say that your powers have difficulty fighting against magic so maybe your mind tried to fight the 'Charm' and ended up with how you are now as it may have sapped most of your energy and it may take a while until you are better again which could be a result of your lack of memory as your mind could be still trying to get back to normal even though you can think and still speak you do it with exhaustion and sluggishness as your body tries to preserve what energy you have left and if this Kurumu was the Succubus that did it that doesn't explain how you ended up back in your room afterwards."

I think on what Moka has said to me and I can agree that it does fit with what and how I have been acting and feeling, I say to Moka "We need to find Kurumu and get her to tell us what happened as she was the only other one who may be able to explain what happened and I know you don't like this as I do not like it either but it is the only way and if she tries anything then I may need to release your other self to deal with it."

She nods at me as she seems reluctant to go near the succubus but shows her resolve as she says "Lets go find her now" we are about to do so but we hear the class bell telling other students to get to their next class so I say to her tiredly "Why don't we try and finish classes first as we haven't a chance of not being interrupted or distracted," she nods reluctantly and we both head to classes hoping to find the succubus that caused all of this.

* * *

><p><span>Later on - OM'S POV<span>

I wait for Clark-chan to meet me near the Entrance to the Academy's Grounds in its forest as I wonder on how to deal or find the Succubus named Kurumu, my concentration is broken as I hear a voice that I vaguely remember which seems to be coming from my rosario which freaks me out slightly **"Don't worry about that little worm who has done this to Clark-kun as she will be dealt with severely if she tries anything!"** I stumble at the anger in the voice as I can guess that it is my inner self speaking to me which she replies saying **"Of course it's me you idiot, who do you think it was, the** **boogeyman."** I huff at her jab at me as I complain to her "You don't have to be rude you know" she replies to me **"I can do what every I want, thank you very much."**

I ignore my other self's words for the moment as I ponder a way on how to find the Succubus as I really do not know what she really looks like besides having blue hair which is a bother as there are a few people who have that colour of hair, I suddenly have an idea as I remember now seeing a name on the class register with Kurumu or something like that but had not really paid attention to it as I was more attentive to Clark than others besides my lessons.

With this idea in my head I make a plan to see if this person shows up in class at all as we have one more class left and that is merely us all taking a register and filling in some things about our day and what we enjoyed or did not enjoy and a perfect place to find this Kurumu the Succubus, I listen as my other self speaks through the Rosario saying **"Perfect plan, this could work and then we can exact my... I mean our revenge"** I shrug off my other self's slip up as I spot Clark-chan walking up to us looking still tired but a little better than earlier as he probably took a small nap in the infirmary of the nurse's room after the last class.

* * *

><p><span>Clark's POV<span>

I walk up to Moka as I see her waiting for me, I'm glad that I had taken the small nap in the Infirmary beds of the Nurse's office who was not in but I left a note telling of how I used the room to rest, the nap did help me as I feel not so exhausted and tired anymore but just like I had woken up from sleeping uncomfortably which is what it felt like at the moment but anyway I walk up to Moka saying "Konnichiwa Moka-chan, have you thought of a way of finding this Succubus?"

Moka nods at me and she explains her revelation and idea of how to find and meet the Succubus Kurumu which I agree with her on as we head to the last class of the day which will start soon so we head there early and see if we can catch the girl Kurumu.

We arrive at the entrance of the door to our Home-room teachers class and to my surprise and shock standing near my desk is the girl that we had meant to find Kurumu who appears to be lazing about with her eyes closed which she snaps out of as I cough gently to get the suspected Succubus's attention.

* * *

><p><span>Kurumu's POV<span>

I'm startled out of my lazing about in the last class of the day to see the cute but strange boy I had charmed yesterday, or at least tried to as after having him under my charm he screamed very loudly as if in pain then collapsed into unconsciousness which did freak me out a bit as I did not want anyone to find us as I was sure that someone heard the scream so I carried him back to his dorm room as I knew what one it was from my watching of him in the skies and in the trees.

I think to myself _"That was a trial getting that guy to his room as he was really heavy to lift, it was as if I was carrying a large rock or boulder with me and I did nearly drop him when I flew to his dorm room from that guy's weight but caught him quickly enough and unlocked his door by using my long nails to pick the lock and dumped him on his bed then left closing his door"_ I feel slightly guilty after seeing how he was in the morning in classes as he did look really wrecked and out of it which makes me feel even more guilty at how I was probably responsable for how the guy's condition was at the moment as he does look still tired from it but is a bit better.

I shake off my thoughts of guilt as another thought shows up in my head as I slowly smile as I remember feeling the muscles of the boy when I was with him but my smile slips away as I notice who is with him and holding his arm which makes me grow with anger at how that pink haired bitch is stealing all of my men that I need and want.

I try to calm down as I speak as innocent as I can as I can see that the pink haired bitch is looking at me with anger and accusal "Hey what's up?" the pink haired to my surprise walks up to me looking angry at me and said to me with heat "What's up is that you are the cause and problem for my Boyfriend's condition and do not try and cover it up as I can guess what you are, Succubus" I am shocked and surprised at how they had figured it out so I see no reason to hide as I say "So, it's not my fault he reacted the way he did falling unconscious and in pain after I placed my charm on him" the girl looks at me in triumph but still with a trace of anger as she says "Why did you try and charm him, he did not do anything bad to you and yet you still did it why is that?"

I sigh in annoyance as I say "I had to as it is in my nature to find my soul mate through charming them as the one who connects to me the best and with my soul will allow me to have better and powerful children."

She looks confused at me as she asks "What do you mean?" I sigh even more as I say somewhat gruffly "In case you haven't noticed their are not many Succubi left due to not finding the right mate who will allow the Succubus species to continue and it is very rare lately to find a Succubus soul mate who would provide the best offspring for our kind as our species are dying out slowly because of this problem."

She looks at me shocked as she says back to me "So the reason you try and charm people into slaves is because..." she lets her question hang there as I continue it with my answer "..Yes I wanted to see if your boyfriend was a better chance at being my soul mate but I did not even get a chance to test it out because he reacted to my charm so badly and fainted which made me panic and take him back to his room so that I would not be found by a teacher or someone else but it seems that did not work out so well."

I sigh as I speak again "Also I was jealous of you and how the other students reacted to your looks as it made it even more difficult in finding the right person to be my soul mate because most of them where enamoured with you."

She looks surprised at me as she says in return "I didn't notice really as I was more interested in being with my boyfriend" I shake my head in exasperation at how clueless this person can be as I say "You really should be more aware of your surroundings and the people in it as your ignorance of other admirers could cause you problems in the future."

She blushes brightly as she stutters out "R..R..Really, do you t..think that I should," I nod as I can see that I did not need to get so angry with her as she did not mean to cause problems with me or others and she is not such a bad person.

I and Moka are broken from our little chat by the guy Clark I think his name is as he speaks to us "I can see your point about why you did it but don't you think that using your charm on others is kinda like cheating yourself out of actually finding your true soul mate?"

I am about to argue with him but he holds up his hand to silence me as he continues speaking "Wait hear me out, I am just saying that when you do charm a man or boy how do they react and look?"

I am confused by his question as I reply slowly still befuddled at what Clark is getting at "Well they simply act like slaves or mindless zombies when I have them under my charm and just walk around with blank looks on their faces" Clark nods at me as he speaks again from where he had left off.

"I see, then how does this help you find your true soul mate? A a Soul Mate from what I know of is someone who you have a real connection to and can understand completely about each other like they know what the other thinks and all of those kinds of things as I think that your Charm is just a cheap way of finding someone quickly, How would you feel if you had found a person who you think is your Soul Mate by just using your Charm on them and finding out later on when you are with them after some years that they are not your soul mate and your real one is out there in the world waiting for you but might have not even noticed or known while this soul mate of yours could be with someone else ending up with you losing your chance of finding your true Soul Mate."

I pause as I think on what Clark is saying to me as I answer back hesitantly "I would feel hurt, devastated and upset that I had not found my true Soul Mate and would probably live my whole life in misery afterwards."

Clark nods as he says "Then why don't you start out small by finding someone who you like or connect to already if you already know them and actually work on finding your soul mate which when you do you will feel much happier about all of the hard work having paid off and not having taken the easy way out, leaving you with an even slimmer chance of finding your Soul Mate than actually working for your dreams and making your hopes become much more real by working to find you Soul Mate."

I feel my emotions overwhelm me as I can understand and see what Clark is talking about as it would feel much better and more fulfilling knowing that I had worked for getting my soul mate rather than doing it the easy way using my charm on many people and not have a proper chance at finding my true Destined One.

* * *

><p><span>OM's POV<span>

I am amazed at Clark as he helps Kurumu out with her problem as I so want to hug and kiss him for being the kind and helpful person that he is, I feel startled slightly as I hear my other self speaking but quietly so as to not bother the others in the room **"I must admit I am a little upset at how this succubus had made Clark-chan feel so awful but after hearing what she told us then I cannot be mad at her as I know that it would be very difficult and such a slim chance that this girl could find her soul mate, I also agree with your idea on rewarding our fiancé as it would be most pleasurable to both of us if we show him our appreciation." **

I blush red in my cheeks as images of a not so innocent nature fill my head of Myself and Clark-chan together which I shake off and look back at Clark who is speaking more with Kurumu who seems to enjoy the talk with him.

I smile as I say to Clark-chan "We had best take our seats as the class is going to be starting soon," we all nod as I sit in my seats with me noticing that Kurumu is sitting in a seat behind where Saizo's was which is weird as I did not see her but I shrug it off as it was kind of a hectic day that time when we first arrived at the academy.

Someone Else's POV

I watch as the beautiful Moka takes her seat from the window and sigh as her body seems to glow with her hair shining so prettily making me weak in the knees and want to feel it and run my hands over and through her body and hair, I nearly faint at the thought as I heat up thinking _"I wish I could be beautiful like you Moka-san."_

* * *

><p>That is it for this chapter, bet you were expecting some fighting in this one but I decided that will show up in the next chapter with a certain little witch in distress.<p>

Also sorry for the wait as I was busy with my re-uploaded fic 'Mystic Summer' and hope that you enjoy the little changes I had made to it but I really do hope that it is not deleted again as I enjoyed making that fic and would be upset if it was taken away from me. I may edit and change some things in the sequel of it as I had recently noticed some problems with the sentences and mistakes in my spelling.

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND DO NOT IGNORE IT LIKE MOST OF THE PEOPLE ARE DOING AS IT IS HURTFUL TO ME AT NOT GETTING A CHANCE TO CONTINUE WRITING THE FIC 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning'.


	6. CH6:The Little Witch

Kryptonian + Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone besides my ideas and thoughts.

FYI: This chapter will have Yukari finally introduced in the story. This chapter may change at times due to editing of mistakes so do not complain.**Also for those who have read my other latest fic, I have a poll up for it that needs voting on but for those who have not seen it then it is called 'Magical Ninja: The Beginning' which is a HP Crossover with Ninja Turtles (2003 Version) and has already got 2 chapters up for you to read but I need the poll voted on as it will really help me decide the third chapter of the fic so please vote on it and do not ignore it.**

_**TEXT USED IN FIC**_

**Bold Writing: Inner Moka's voice.**

Plain Text: Normal speech – English and Japanese.

_Italic Text: thoughts of characters and people._

Underlined Text: Titles of places in fic, chapters and POV's of characters in fic.

_Underlined Italic: Will be used for Flashbacks of characters and sentences._

_**Bold Italic: Will be used for books and letters and so on.**_

IM = Inner Moka, OM = Outer Moka.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Little Witch – Clark's POV<span>

It was about a month or so since I and Moka met and became somewhat friends with Kurumu and it was now the time of the Midterm Results as I wait for the others to arrive, I had already seen my results and I'm rather proud of myself as I ranked 16th in the top of the Exam results but to my surprise I see that Moka has beaten me in ranking as she is in 13th place.

I hear others moan and some celebrate over the results of their exam, I then hear Moka and Kurumu arguing which I shake my head at as I know what or who they are arguing about, which was me as the day after when we helped and talked to Kurumu about her Charm abilities and made up with her about the mistakes that the blue haired young woman made by using her Charm abilities against others who probably were in a relationship with another person which may have caused some breakups and problems between some couples.

The next thing that happened after that was startling, confusing and not to mention frustrating as Kurumu had now gotten it into her head that he was her new soul mate and destined person to be with. This of course started a little private war and debate between Moka and Kurumu of who should be with him.

He had tried reasoning with them about it and said that he wanted to date and get to know Moka first before he even thought or did begin a relationship with Kurumu but the girl remained stubborn and would not give up which caused Moka to act in a similar way.

I shake the memories away as I hear Moka arrive with Kurumu as their argument has seemed to have halted which he felt relived about as Moka looked on the result board as did Kurumu of which I see that she did not so great at the exam as she was in the lower scoring and ranking of the results.

Moka celebrates and smiles with wonder as she hugs me and I wrap my arm around her holding her close, I vaguely hear other young men moan even more and mutter angrily about how I and Moka are holding each other which I ignore as I enjoy the feeling of Moka in my arms.

I feel myself separated from Moka's embrace as Kurumu argues and tries to smother me with her large chest of which she finds difficult due to my size and build and the fact that I can easily push her away which I do as gently and easily as I can so that I do not harm her which she seems to pout about but I see behind her that Moka is fighting a smile and a giggle at how easily I stop the Succubus from smothering me to death with her large 'assets'.

I am snapped from my observations when I can hear a commotion from a little bit away from where we are as I turn to see a much younger looking girl who seems to belong somewhere in middle school being teased and bullied by much older students who one of them has an unusually long tongue.

I feel angry and indignant as the bullies are treating the younger girl who strangely looks to be wearing some cross between a Halloween costume and the school uniform, I go up to them as I see them begin to get mad as it appears that the girl threw something at the middle and possible leader of the bullies.

The middle bully is about to strike the girl when I intervene and catch the bullies wrist stopping him in his tracks as the bully seems stunned and confused as he probably did not expect to get caught at what he was doing, the bully tries to get his arm out of my grip but I clench my hand tighter making the bully's face show pain and agony as I hear the bones of the bully start to crack as I say to them "Leave this girl alone and you won't have to feel worse than this."

I lift up the bullies arm slightly to make my point of which I let go after he tries pulling again and this causes the man to fall on his back stunned as he gets up and tries to act cool and indifferent as he walks away with his other bully friends but I see the middle bully hold his wrist in pain as I appear to have sprained it a little.

I turn to the girl who appears to be given help from Moka as she checks her over of which the girl looks embarrassed for some reason from this action.

I use my X-ray vision to check if she is unharmed and see that no bones or parts of her body are unharmed so I stop my X-ray vision and speak to the girl.

"Hey, you okay there?" the girl looks at me and nods slightly replying "Thank you for helping me,"

I nod and speak again asking "What's your name?" she answers back a little more confidently "I'm Sendo Yukari" I nod and say back "My names Kent Clark but call me Clark."

She nods to me as I smile back at her kindly which she blushes back in return but stops as I hear her stomach grumble making her blush even worse as I and Moka take her to the cafeteria to have something to eat.

We talk with her as we all ate a small lunch together as Yukari thanks us and praises us both for helping her which I wave this off saying "I was just doing the right thing," she nods as Moka compliments her outfit saying that it's cute and about how she must be smart for becoming number 1 in the exam results and at 11 years old.

This gets Yukari flustered and again embarrassed as she mumbles back nervously in gratitude for Moka's compliments but then she does something that surprises me and leaves me dizzy from the shock.

She jumps across the table shouting "I love Moka-san" knocking Moka over and off her chair then onto the floor as Moka is in similar shock to how I feel but I then nearly faint from what Yukari appears to be doing to Moka's body which is feeling and squeezing her chest and rubbing up against her body in a way that should not be ever done by an 11 year old child.

Moka tries to speak back to Yukari as I see the little girl is not listening while Moka's face becomes red and her breath becomes short as she begins puffing and straining to not moan at Yukari's ministrations which makes me nearly faint again at such a lewd and horribly wrong yet erotic scene that is happening before my eyes.

I snap out of my dazed state and attempt to help Moka up while separating Yukari as far away as I can with my arm and hand blocking her as I lift them both up with each hand, Yukari seems to snap out of her strange mood as I keep my eye on her while Moka dusts herself off and fixes her crumpled and messed up state.

I am then completely taken off guard as Yukari jumps on me and grabs me around my chest and holds me tight as she appeared to have ducked under my arm when I was helping Moka up and assisting her in cleaning herself up. She then yells out in joy as she said to my horror and mortification "I love Clark-san too."

I stutter out in confusion and trepidation "W...what do you mean Yukari?" Yukari lets go of me slightly but still keeps a hold of my chest as she replies "The way that you saved me and stopped my Class President from harming me, I feel safe and now happy as I now have you and Moka-san to love and look after me which means that we can have a threesome together."

I now do feel really faint at what I have just heard from Yukari as my mind begins shutting down and begins blacking out from the shock and images that assault my mind as my vision turns dark as I fall to the floor.

* * *

><p><span>Moka's POV<span>

I jumped into action when Clark begins falling over, fainting as Yukari jumps away from Clark with a worried expression on her face, I struggle a little as I help lift Clark up never realising how heavy and large he was before but I am surprised as Yukari tries to help me when she takes out a long staff like object that she says is her wand as she is a Witch which I feel surprised at first about this detail but I ignore it as I and Yukari, who does a spell that gently floats Clark up until he is near my waistline in height, helps me bring Clark to the Infirmary/Nurses office and placing him on one of the beds.

Yukari appears to have cancelled the spell as Clark gently drifts back down on the bed and I sit nearby waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Clark's POV<p>

I feel my mind restart and wake up as I shake off the last off my dizziness of which I believe was caused by a certain young girl named Yukari, I shiver and nearly black out as the images assault my mind but I force them down and away from my mind at the moment.

I hear Moka and Yukari breathing deeply as I open my eyes to see Moka cuddled up to my side with a relaxed expression which makes me smile at how cute and peaceful she looks at the moment, I look around the Infirmary/Nurse's room as I spot Yukari snoozing on a nearby soft chair making me look at her more properly as I notice how small and sweet she looks which makes me smile at how nice it appears to look like.

I do not want to disturb them both as they look really peaceful and sleepy, I feel Moka snuggle up to me and drape her arm around me which I do too as I hold her closer to my side making me relax more as I gently fall back to sleep wondering if I can just stay like this forever.

* * *

><p>That is it for the moment as I have no other proper ideas for the next chapter and I want to ask if you have not then please vote on my Poll as I really want to continue my TMNT crossover fic.<p>

Some of you may be disappointed by the chapter as I did say that there would be fighting but I had problems thinking of my own version of the fight scene between the Lizard guys and Clark who would defend and protect Yukari but I definitely promise a fight scene for the next chapter I swear on it, However this is my story and chapters to make and create and I usually just go with it when I do a chapter and if I have problems then I work them out or finish from where I am and continue later on in a new chapter or story also I might have problems with creating a fight scene as I have not made many fight scenes in any of my fics so I would appreciate it if anyone could help by sending me a summary or idea for a fight scene as I want to make my own version and not draw too much reliance on the Anime/Manga's of R+V.


End file.
